Sword and Armor
by Stuffy Puffy
Summary: No one can fight without being defended. And two souls are able to do both for the other. They are one. They are the love that binds everything around them together. They are a perfect match. A sword can never be used without the armor protecting it's owner. A collection of one shots


...

_"Give me-Give me your love, I'll be waiting for ya. _

_Catch my hands, I'll be fighting for ya." _

_-"Let me in" by Grouplove _

...

It's been months and Kirito has been living happily with Asuna. They own a small apartment that overlooks Tokyo.

Life has been good. Not much action since they stopped playing the game. They haven't been in touch with friends from the game until Kirito got an e-mail.

"Yo! Haven't seen you in a while kid. Meet me at 5-Town bar at around 7. See you there."-Klein

Kirito blinked; he was confused. Klein thought of reaching him six months after the game? And how did he get his e-mail. This didn't make sense. It probably isn't one to complain about his problems.

"What's that?" Asuna peered over Kirito's shoulder. Her amber eyes scanned the screen as she gripped her boyfriend's shoulder.

"A message from Klein" he replied.

Asuna grumbled and looked up. "I meant what is it about..." She looked down at the back of Kirito's head "Baka..."

"He wants me to meet him at a bar at seven. Hey Asuna," he turned around and looked at her "did you give him my e-mail?"

Asuna's eyes widened a little in confusion. "Yeah, at the party we had for you. Why?"

"Just wondering..."

* * *

Kirito made his way toward 5-Town bar. The smell of flowers overwhelmed him. He mumbled as he opened the door to the bar. Why would a bar be placed right next to a flower garden?

That reminded hi, the flowers on the dining room table were wilting. He should pick some up. Asuna likes roses, or was it petunias?

"Ah, Kirito!" a voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Over here."

Kirito looked where the voice came from and, of course, it was Klein. The man was waving his hand wildly to him. No doubt about it, he was.

Klein watched as Kirito walked towards him. "Sit down here, kid." He looked at the bar tender with a smirk. "I'll take a Koshihikari Echigo Beer."

The bar tender looked at him with a concerned look. "You sure you can handle it?"

Klein nodded, then looked at Kirito. "So, how's life been these past few months?"

"Well, I got an apartment with Asuna." Kirito looked at Klein, who passed him the drink. With wide eyes, he looked at Klein, who winked at him.

Kirito spun as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "I see you've been coming here lately..."

Klein looked at him with wide eyes. "I haven't..."

Kirito sighed, setting his glass down. He glanced at him. "Klein... You reek of alcohol..."

The red head sighed, his arms crossed on the counter. He looked straight at the wall in front of him and sighed. "I guess I can't lie to you, kid..."

Kirito looked at the wall in front of him as well.

Klein shook his head. "Life's gotten difficult, Kirito."

Kirito nodded.

"I've just been so confused lately. Hey, Kirito?"

The black haired teen looked at him. "Yeah?"

"I've been wondering... What if this life we are living now is just a dream?"

Kirito's eyes widened.

"I know it sounds crazy but..." Klein took a deep breath. Klein lifted his sweater up to show Kirito the bandages. "The knife impaled me..."

Kirito stared with wide eyes, gulping.

"I-I didn't feel anything..." Klein gasped, tears filling his eyes a little. "I don't want to be in that game anymore. They have to be messing with our minds." Klein grabbed Kirito by the shoulders. "I have a girlfriend! A job! It can't be fake... We can't be experiments anymore..." He wiped his eyes and let go of Kirito, looking down at his twiddling thumbs sadly.

Kirito gulped, his eyes never leaving Klein.

Klein sighed, then looked at his watch. "I must be hallucinating. Sorry for bothering you, kid." He got up and ruffled Kirito's hair. "Don't need you to be worried."

Kirito looked down at his drink as he heard Klein Leave. Once the door shut, he gulped down his drink.

The words Klein spoke were stuck in his head.

* * *

Kirito sat on the kitchen floor, waiting for Asuna to come home. He hugged his knees to his chest and rested his back against the fridge.

What if what Klein said was true? Klein shouldn've felt the knife... He should have been in pain.

What if he really wasn't going to school?

What if he and his cousin really weren't practicing their sword technique?

What if he had to fight creatures every day?

What if he had to protect Asuna everyday?

\What if he and Asuna didn't know each other in the real world?

...

That last thought sent shivers down his back. It made him gulp and hug his knees tighter.

Asuna was his sun. He needs his sun.

"Kitito, I'm home." Her sweet filled his head as the door shut close. His eyes started to tear up.

"Kirito? Where are you?" Footsteps headed his way. "Oh, Kirito. There you are."

Her voice. That's all it took.

_He broke _

Tears streamed down Kirito's face and he gasped for breath. "You're nopt real! It isn't real!"

"K-Kirito?" Asuna looked at him with worried eyes.

Kirito covered his face with his hands. Stop talking... She isn't here. They're in a game! They are messing with his mind.

"Kirito!" Asuna rushed to him and knelt down next to him.

Kirito was broken. He believed everything Klein told him. Why wouldn't he? Kirito forgot what the real world was like when he awoke from his "game coma", it took him a while to remember the small details of life. The outside world was so weird. Instead of trees grazing the fields, building took their place. Although he was relieved that he was free, the world felt o different. He felt so weak.

And now, he was wounded. The wound got deeper.

As Asuna hugged him, he felt the fear come back. Kirito hated the fear. He was supposed to be brave. He had to be brave for Asuna.

"You are brave." Kirito's eyes shot open as he heard her talk. He didn't realize he was thinking out loud.

Asuna rubbed his back soothingly as he looked up at her with wide eyes.

"I'm scared too, Kirito. But, you're here for me and I'm here for you. You waited for me everyday while I was still stuck." Kirito felt a tear leave his eyes. Asuna wiped it away. "You waited for me...

"And I love you for that."

...

**If you like it, follow and favorite. **

**Please leave you question/comment/concern in the comment section below. **

**First Sword Art Online story!**


End file.
